Sandor
Sandor was originally an engineering in training at the Lorien Defense Academy. On the night of the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien Sandor steals the ID band of Daxin, the elected mentor of Number Nine, in order to sneak into a nightclub. This meant that Daxin was not alerted to the attack and was killed when the academy was destroyed, meaning his mission to collect Nine and take him to the airstrip to be evacuated. Sandor, feeling responsible for Daxin's death, takes it upon himself to track Nine and becomes his adoptive Cêpan. Personality and Traits Sandor is very different to most Loric, who are a care free and naturally happy race, he seemed to enjoy when things go wrong. Despite being very clever and full of talent, Sandor prefers to spend his time in nightclubs rather than school. After the events of the mogadorian attack, however, Sandor shows an increased maturity and seriousness when he embarks on a mission, risking his life, to collect Nine and get him off the planet safely. Sandor was not Nine's original Cêpan. Sandor is gifted with technology and enjoys customising many everyday items to perform an ulterior function. His most notable devices include the Lectern, an interactive training centee for Number Nine which puts to use many appliances customised into fighting bots. As well as the iMog which uses Mogadorian essence (their death ash) to trace actual mogadorians and alerts the user by vibrating. He was also gifted at hacking and kept a close eye on the streets of Chicago through all the CCTV and police cameras in the city. Unlike most of the other Cêpan, Sandor spends a lot of his spare time interacting with humans (mostly fraternizing with women). Him being most likely the youngest of the Cêpan (late 20s) may have something to do with this. He sees humans as a good distraction that allows him to enjoy what little peace they can afford. When Number Nine showed Number Four a picture of Sandor, Four described him as a muscular man, with black hair, and a thick beard, which covered up the scar he got when he was wounded by a Mogadorian before settling on Chicago. History The Last Days of Lorien During the last days of Lorien, before the attack on the planet. Sandor attends the Lorien Academy but is constantly truenting and going to night clubs. When hiding from his professor he meets Devektra, a Garde performer who he is a fan of, the two share an instant attraction and Sandor watches her performance from the VIP area of the club. On the way out he is caught by the professor and expelled from the academy. It is decided that he will take a Kabarak apprenticeship until he is approached by Brandon (Henri) who is sent to recruit him after his technological meddling is heard about. Sandor takes an engineering apprenticeship at the Lorien Defense Academy where he is one of two students. He meets Rapp, a dedicated and clever student who is also caught up with the defense council that operate to make Lorien safe from a seemingly non-existent threat. Two weeks before the mogadorian invasion, Sandor and Rapp's classes are cancelled to allow the teachers to investigate the violet beam of light that appeared near the city. Sandor and Rapp are given a mission to fix areas of The Grid which monitors the skies above the city and keeps it safe from attacks. Sandor meets Devektra again while working, she invites him to her Quartermoon performance which he accepts. Sandor soon meets Daxin, a Mentor who asks to borrow their vehicle. Sandor goes with him to give Number Nine a tracker wristband. It is later revealed that the violet light has caused alarm to the defense council and steps are taken towards Pittacus' Evacuation Protocol encase there is an attack. Sandor sees Nine as a small child, playing with his Chimæra. Weeks later, Sandor steals Daxin's Identity Band (so that he can enter the club whilst underage) and sneaks out to see Devektra. Before her performance they share an intimate telepathic conversation and a kiss. Devektra feels something bad is about to happen but performs anyway. Daxin's wrist band vibrates and gives a danger alert before The is bombed by Mogadorian missiles. Many are killed in the explosion but Sandor manages to escape. He returns to the LDA to find that something has crushed it into the ground, no doubt killing everyone inside. Brandon, tracking Daxin's wrist band, finds Sandor and feels despair when he learns that Daxin has been killed due to the fact that he could not fulfil his part of the mission. Sandor, feeling responsible for the death of Daxin and realising that he will die on the planet, sets off to complete one last important mission that Daxin could not - collect Number Nine. He speaks with Nine's Grandfather who forsees that Nine will be important and so will Sandor but will die. On the return journey to the airstrip, Sandor and Nine are attacked by a Mogadorian ship and are almost killed with a Mogadorian Sword when they are rescued by Devektra who does not show herself. They arrive at the airstrip where Loridas places the Charm on the young Garde, Sandor assumes the role of Nine's . After a week orbiting the planet and seeking signs of a resistance to the attack, the ship sets a course for Earth. Nine's Legacy Sandor took to his role as Nine's Cêpan very well, constantly training physically and in theory, so that he was ready for his destiny. However, Sandor grew very comfortable with his lifestyle in Chicago and refused to leave the area, even when a lone Mogadorian had tracked them there, leaving them exposed to further encounters with the enemy. However, Nine felt trapped by Sandor and jumped at the chance to do something different, even though this always led to a disaster, eventually running into many mogadorians and getting himself captured. Despite being strict, Sandor cared deeply for Nine and showed genuine sadness when Nine told him that he felt he was being treated as another of his gadgets. When Nine ran away from home, Sandor constantly rang and text Nine, though he ignored it, and stopped at nothing when he had not returned after weeks/months. Alone, he travelled to Athens, Ohio, to the home of the They Walk Among Us editors where he was captured by the Mogadorians. Death In the Mogadorian mountain base the Mogadorians slowly tortured him more and more each day (to the point of cutting his fingers off) to try and weaken Nine and get him to talk, which he didn't. In rage Nine smashes his body against the blue force field that he was being held in and kills Sandor out of mercy, so that he would not have to suffer anymore. Relationships Devektra To Be Added Parents Sandor has a somewhat stormy relationship with his parents. Also, Sandor thought that his parents think of him as a big imperfection. When Sandor was given his punishment, his parents were at their vacation home in the beaches of Deloon. They later died during the Mogadorian Invasion. Rapp To Be Added Brandon After Sandor was given the news that he would be sent to a Kabarak, he started walking back home. While walking, Sandor was called out by Brandon. At first, Sandor expected Sandor to give some bad news about his behavior. As it turned out, Brandon offered Sandor to be trained in the Lorien Defense Academy for his technological works and problem solving skills. At some point, Sandor agreed to Brandon's offer. During the Mogadorian Invasion, Brandon sought out Daxin but was disappointed to see Sandor, who was already on the verge of collapse. Brandon was angry with Sandor for stealing Daxin's ID band. Later, Brandon was okay with Sandor, since the latter went to get Nine and bring him to the escape site. Brandon was the one who told Sandor that he was to be Nine's Cêpan. A few after the invasion, Brandon told Sandor about their schedule for the day. Brandon is also one of the Mentor Cêpans who oversaw Sandor's One-on-One sessions with Nine. Paxton and Teev To Be Added Number Nine Most of the other Cêpan serve as surrogate fathers and mothers to their Garde. Sandor & Nine's is a bit more complicated. Due to Sandor's age, though he is still wise, he is still in touch with his younger side. Sandor serves more as a much older brother to Nine than a parent; taking care of his most basic needs such as food, shelter, making sure he's safe, etc. The two of them don't typically socialize with one another regularly, and very rarely do they hold any extended conversation that doesn't involve their future/the war/the Mogadorians. Category:Cêpan Category:Characters Category:Loric Category:Deceased Category:Number Nine Category:Males Category:Narrators